


The Bet

by DdraigCoch



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: contrelamontre, Community: kakairu, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-10
Updated: 2010-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DdraigCoch/pseuds/DdraigCoch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi loses a bet to Iruka, and has to face the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine. No sue.
> 
> Written in 33mins for the 'Ingenuity' challenge and taken from an interlude in a current RP of mine. Cross-posted pretty much anywhere I can get away with it! A breif caveat, I was just a little bit sleep deprived when I wrote this, so my appologies if it doesn't work.

Kakashi had no idea exactly ‘how’ Iruka had pulled it off, but there was no doubt he had fulfilled his end of the deal. He’d checked. He’d gotten Genma and even Neji (with some coaxing) to check. Even Pakkun had been pulled in for the cause, just in case someone tried some kind of switch by losing the other watchers. Nothing. There was no way of knowing quite yet how his lover had managed it, but Umino Iruka had kept Gai in civilian, non-green, clothing for three whole days.  
Tsunade had given him an unofficial commendation for services rendered to fashion, but Iruka had only grinned.  
The Copy-nin replayed that grin in his mind’s eye and risked a glance at the bathroom mirror. _What have I gotten myself into this time?_ He couldn’t help wondering, doing up the last of the buttons on the white cotton dress. His lips twitched as he picked up the thoughtfully provided medical mask. _Just how long has my little dolphin been planning this?_ Next came the little paper hat with its little red cross, followed by a moments frustration with the white stockings.  
“Note to self, never make impossible bets with grinning chunnins.” He muttered, recalling with the perfect clarity of the sharingan the bet they’d made weeks ago; If Iruka could get Gai out of his leotard and into civilian clothes he got... the lone gray eye lifted and studied himself for half a moment as he fixed his suspenders. _Iruka gets me in a nurse’s uniform! Gods don’t let the village get attacked tonight!!_  
Well, the visual image of him having to face enemy nin dressed like this aside, he had to admire the thought his lover had put into all of this. After slipping on the white pumps he finally, and not a little hesitantly, stepped out into their bedroom. It would have done Jiji proud to see the normally respectable chunnin dive for the box of tissues like that, one hand held up in a valiant effort to stop the sudden nosebleed. Kakashi laughed softly and flashed a little more leg, just to see his caramel sensei twitch.  
_And he calls ME the pervert!_


End file.
